The present invention relates to the automated design of building control systems. Such systems can relate, for example, to building heating, ventilating, and air conditioning, as well as to other building control and monitoring functions such as building energy management systems, building fire and security systems, and other allied building control systems.
In the prior art, such systems have typically been designed manually using pencil, paper, manuals, texts and many man hours of arduous labor. Furthermore, when a supplier in the prior art designed a building control system, its personnel manually accomplished most of the related engineering, job estimating, customer proposals, job bookkeeping, system component ordering, drawing drafting, job labor scheduling, job billing processing, job recording, and other general administrative matters.
The present invention substantially automates building control system design. Preferred embodiments of the present invention substantially automate all of the previously listed tasks.